Orange's Seed
by Barbara123
Summary: "Biji jeruk itu punya misi yang spesial. Apa misinya?" Pertanyaan Iruka membuat murid-murid 5 tahun di kelasnya terpaku bingung. 5 year-old Naruto dan Sakura. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepat, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**ORANGE'S SEED**

* * *

"Setiap sesuatu di dunia ini punya misi tertentu. Misi di kehidupan mereka."

"_Sensei_! Apa maksudnya?" Naruto Namikaze berseru kencang. Iruka menyeringai, menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu jawabannya pada kalian. Pertanyaan ini akan menjadi PR seumur hidup untuk kalian."

Semua anak-anak di ruangan itu mengeluh, membuat senyuman Iruka melebar. "Kalian bisa menjawab kapan saja. Aku akan selalu berada di akademi ini untuk mendengar jawaban kalian."

"Di buku yang kubaca, tertulis kalau kehidupan itu sangat special. Dan setiap sesuatu yang hidup di dunia ini punya tugas yang special. " Telinga Iruka yang tajam menangkap ucapan Sakura Haruno pada sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Senyum Iruka melebar. _Entah buku seperti apa yang dibaca bocah lima tahun itu._

"Nah, aku punya sesuatu di sini." Iruka merongoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Ini biji jeruk." Semua mata tertuju pada biji di tangan Iruka. "Meski biji ini sangat kecil, misi kehidupan biji ini sangat spesial."

Sesaat, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Dengkuran Shikamaru terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Chouji terpaku sesaat, menatap biji jeruk itu seakan-akan biji itu snack barunya. Sasuke mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa meringis sambil berseru "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku suka makan jeruk, _dattebayo_!"

Iruka menghela napas. _Ternyata terlalu cepat menjelaskan tentang kehidupan pada anak-anak 5 tahun…_

"Iruka-_sensei_! Aku akan mencari tahu apa misi spesial dari biji jeruk itu!"

Senyum Iruka kembali, menatap Sakura Haruno dengan bangga.

**xxx**

"Jeruk itu…" Naruto berhenti sesaat, mengunyah jeruk yang ada di tangannya. "Maniiissss!"

"Ugh…" Sasuke memasang wajah masam. "Manis." Bocah pembenci manis itu menyingkirkan sisa jeruk yang dipegangnya.

"Bukan rasanya!" Sakura memutar pena yang ada di tangannya. "Tapi apa misi kehidupan biji jeruk? Kenapa biji jeruk itu spesial?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Biji jeruk harus dibuang." Naruto meludahi biji dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memucat ketika dia melihat tatapan tajam Kushina dari dapur. Dengan panik bocah itu memunguti biji-biji yang berceceran di lantai.

"Biji-biji jeruk tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertempur. Tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke mendengus, diikuti oleh anggukan Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia selalu setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Namun, kali ini ucapan cowok kesukaannya itu membuatnya kesal. "Belum ten…"

"Belum tentu, _dattebane_!" Kushina Namikaze berseru, membuat tiga bocah 5 tahun di ruang tamu meloncat kaget. "Kalau kalian menanam biji-biji itu, pohon yang besaaar akan muncul!" Wanita itu menghampiri mereka, membentangkan lengannya.

"Pohon?" Ketiga bocah itu bertanya di saat yang bersamaan.

Kushina tidak bisa menahan cengiran ketika melihat tiga pasang mata bundar yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran. _Imutnya!_ "Iya! Pohonnya besar dan tinggi!"

"Lebih tinggi dari _nii-san_?" Sasuke menatap biji di tangannya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Lebih besar dari patung hokage Ayah?" Mata dan mulut Naruto terbuka melebar.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata berseri-seri.

Kushina tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memeluk tiga bocah menggemaskan di depannya. "Tentu saja! Pohonnya akan tumbuh kalau biji ini tertanam di tempat yang hangat!" Wanita itu menyeringai. "Setelah itu, buah-buah jeruk yang manis akan tumbuh dengan lebat!"

"Ayo tanam! Bibi Kushina! Ayo tanam bersama!" Sakura menggoncang tangan ibu Naruto tersebut. Sasuke yang biasanya diam mulai mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Nanti ya, Bibi masih ada kerjaan." Kushina cekikikan. "Besok ya?" Dia mengecup pipi Sakura sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Yaahh, kenapa besok sih?" Naruto mengeluh, menatap jeruk yang masih ada di tangannya. "Aku kan mau lihat pohonnya!" Masih mengeluh, dia melahap jeruk tersebut.

"Apa boleh buat." Sasuke mencoba untuk terdengar dingin seperti biasa, namun kekecewaan terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu." Bocah itu menunduk sesaat ke arah Kushina dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Aku juga deh!" Sakura beranjak. _Mau pulang bareng Sasuke-kun!_ Dia berseru dalam hati. Akan kususul Sasuke-_kun_! "Dah, Naruto!" Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Huuh? Ohok!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk. "Kenapa?"

Mata bundar Naruto terbelalak lebar. Dia menatap Sakura seakan-akan kepala gadis itu menjadi dua. "Bijinya… Tertelan…"

Mulut Sakura terngaga. Dia menatap tangannya yang tadi menepuk bahu Naruto.

_Pohonnya akan tumbuh kalau biji ini tertanam di tempat yang hangat!_

Dengan gesit, Sakura menarik baju Naruto, menempel tangannya di perut sang bocah pirang. Perut Naruto melampaui kata 'hangat'. "P-panas sekali!"

_Pohonnya besar dan tinggi!_

Ucapan Kushina yang kembali muncul membuat kepala Sakura terasa berkunang-kunang. "P-pohon yang besar dan tinggi…" _Lebih besar dari patung hokage Minato-sama…_ "… akan muncul dari tubuh Naruto?"

Di detik kemudian, bocah berambut pink itu tergeletak pingsan.

**xxx**

Ketika Sakura membuka mata, dia sudah berada di balik lengan ayahnya. "… nggh…"

"Sakura? Sudah bangun?" Suara Kizashi yang lembut membuat matanya terbuka lebar. "Tadi Minato-_sama_ mengantarmu ke rumah. Katanya kau hilang kesadaran. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lelaki itu mengusap kening Sakura dengan rasa prihatin. "Seharusnya kau tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura masih terpaku, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bocah lima tahun itu tersentak tiba-tiba ketika dia teringat apa yang terjadi. "Naruto! Mana Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Kizashi mendengus. Sejak kapan putri kesayangannya begitu perhatian pada Naruto? Perasaan protektif mulai muncul terhadap putrinya. "Naruto ada di rumahnya sendi…"

"Aku mau Naruto! Aku mau Naruto!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, membuat Kizashi melongo. Mebuki Haruno menjengukkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat suaminya yang panik dan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Narutoo!" Tiba-tiba, tangisan Sakura meledak.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Mebuki meraih tubuh putrinya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Namun, tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"A-a-aku mau sama Naruto!" Gadis kecil itu terisak.

"Oho! Tidak bisa! Kau terlalu muda untuk berpacaran sama bocah pirang itu!" Wajah Kizashi mulai merah padam karena amarah.

"Apa salahnya berambut pirang?" Mebuki mendelik sesaat ke arah suaminya. "Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada Ibu ya?" Dia berbisik pelan di telinga putrinya. Sakura hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Matanya yang bundar masih dipenuhi akan air mata.

"Aku mau sama Naruto…" Isakannya mulai berkurang ketika Mebuki mengecup pipinya untuk menghiburnya. "Dia kesakitan sekarang…"

Kizashi masih mendengus, namun dengusannya hilang ketika Mebuki mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. "Oh ya? Kenapa Naruto?" Dia mengusap rambut pendek Sakura.

"Aku membuat Naruto kesakitan!" bibir Sakura bergetar. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah mungilnya lagi. "Aku yang salah!"

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya bisa menukar pandangan dengan bingung. "Ibu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang sudah malam." Dia mengecup pipi Sakura lagi. "Besok kan hari minggu. Kau bisa ke rumah Naruto pagi-pagi… Sekarang Sakura tidur dulu ya?"

"T-tapi Naruto…"

"Naruto pasti aman. Ayahnya kan _hokage_. Lagipula Kushina-_san_ adalah ninja yang hebat."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Pelan-pelan, dia mengangguk, membawa helaan napas lega dari kedua orang tuanya. "Ibu… pohon jeruk… berapa lama tumbuhnya?"

Lagi-lagi kedua orangnya menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung. "Bisa sampai 2 tahun baru muncul buahnya. Kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Aku mau ketemu Tsunade-_sama_ besok! Aku mau jadi dokter!"

Kizashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan Naruto…" Suara Sakura perlahan-lahan mengecil. "Naruto…" Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Sesaat, Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya bisa melongo. Kizashi mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggeram pelan, "Akan kucekik leher bocah pirang itu."

Mebuki hanya bisa mendengus geli.

**xxx**

Mata bundar _emerald_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Bibir Sakura bergetar ketika melihat Minato menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Maaf ya Sakura, Naruto sedang sakit sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menemui siapa-siapa untuk sementara."

"Naruto sakit? Biji jeruk itu menyakiti Naruto ya?" Sakura menggoncang tangan Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terpaku bingung. Dia memutar kepala, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-terjadi?'. Kushina cekikikan, berbisik pelan di telinga Minato. Sang _yondaime_ mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa. "Dasar. Ada-ada saja."

"Mereka masih 5 tahun. Maklum saja kalau mereka salah paham." Kushina mengangkat bahunya. "Sakura, Naruto baik-baik saja. Biji sekecil itu tidak bisa menyakiti Naruto." Dia menepuk kepala Sakura sesaat. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa percaya dengan mudah.

"Aku mau lihat Naruto." Dia melotot. Matanya seakan-akan bicara 'aku-tidak-akan-pergi-sampai-aku-melihat-Naruto'. Minato kembali tertawa.

"Anak ini mengingatkanku padamu, Kushina! Keras kepala sekali!"

Kushina menyeringai semakin menjadi-jadi. "Baiklah, tapi pakai masker ini ya!"

**xxx**

Masker putih yang besar itu nyaris menutupi wajah mungil Sakura. Dengan susah payah, dia menatap Naruto yang tergeletak di ranjang. Bocah pirang itu keringatan. Dia memutar tubuh berkali-kali sambil mengerang.

"Naruto kena demam, Sakura. Tubuhnya panas sejak kemarin." Kushina berbisik, mengusap keringat putranya. "Bukan karena biji beruk. Biji jeruk cuma bisa tumbuh di tanah yang hangat. Bukan di tubuh manusia."

"Tapi kenapa Naruto kesakitan seperti ini?" Sakura terisak. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada ucapan Kushina.

"Dia terkena demam."

"Karena biji itu kan? Ini salahku." Sakura mengusap matanya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyaris keluar lagi.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja." Kushina mengecup kening Sakura. "Percaya deh, _dattebane_!"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Naruto. Bocah itu mengerang lagi. Sakura terisak, lari dari kamar sahabatnya. "Sakura!" Kushina mau menghentikan anak itu, tapi Sakura sudah lari keluar dari rumahnya.

**xxx**

"Naruto akan mati!"

Tsunade melongo. Dango di tangannya terjatuh ketika melihat anak kesukaannya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Tsunade-_sama_! Aku mau menjadi dokter sekarang! Aku mau menyembuhkan Naruto!" Sambil terisak, Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tentang bagaimana dia tanpa sengaja menyebabkan Naruto menelan biji jeruk dan tentang biji jeruk yang menyebabkan demam tinggi pada Naruto.

Tsunade tertawa kencang. Semalam Naruto sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bocah itu juga panik di sela-sela demam tingginya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang mulutnya akan dipenuhi buah jeruk dan dia akan memakan buah jeruk seumur hidup. Setelah disuntik, demamnya sudah menurun dan dia mulai tenang. Seharusnya sebentar lagi panasnya akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Begini saja." Tsunade cekikikan. "Akan kuberitahu obat ampuh yang bisa membuat Naruto sehat lagi."

"Apa? Apa?" Wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah membuat Tsunade nyaris mencubit pipi anak itu. Tsunade menundukkan kepala, membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

**xxx**

"Lho? Sakura? Kau datang lagi?" Kushina tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Dia sangat menyukai anak ini. "Naruto sudah bang… Heh?" Tanpa mendengarkan Kushina, Sakura langsung berlari ke lantai dua. Kushina berdecak sambil cekikikan.

"Mirip denganmu kan?" Pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina tertawa.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu. Bocah pirang itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang, mengunyah buah apel yang dikupas Kushina. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri ketika melihat kedatangan gadis kesukannya itu. "Eh! Sakura-_chan_! Mau ape…"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika bibir Sakura membentur bibirnya.

"Nah," Sakura menjilat sari apel dari bibirnya, membuat Naruto melongo. "Virus demamnya sudah kubunuh!" Dia mendengus bangga. "Kau akan selamat, Naruto!

Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

**xxx**

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua!" Iruka bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan sorakan girang semua murid-muridnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada murid di sini yang masih ingat… Tapi ketika kalian masih 5 tahun, aku memberi kalian PR." Iruka meringis.

Anak-anak 12 tahun di depannya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung.

"Pertanyannya adalah, apa misi dari biji jeruk?"

"Gampang." Shikamaru mendengus. "Biji jeruk bisa menghasilkan buah jeruk."

"Biji jeruk bisa dimakan di saat darurat." Chouji menjilat bibirnya.

"Mengecoh musuh," ujar Sasuke.

"Bahan obat-obatan!" Ino mengangkat tangannya sambil berseru kencang.

"Biji jeruk itu benih cinta!"

Semua kelas langsung terpaku, menatap Naruto Namikaze yang menyeringai lebar. "Pohonnya sudah tumbuh loh," Naruto menunjuk ke arah dadanya. "Besar sekali." Dia mengedip sesaat ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis berambut pink itu langsung menjadi merah padam. Sesaat, kenangan memalukan ketika mereka masih berusia 5 tahun kembali muncul.

"_Sha-Shanarooo_!"

"Ohok!"

Iruka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil meringis.

* * *

THE END

AN: udah dibilang alurnya cepat. Hahaha! No comment deh :p

moga-moga fiction ini bisa membawa senyum di bibir para pembaca ;)


End file.
